The invention relates to spark arrestors and mufflers, and more particularly to screen-type spark arrestors including within a muffler.
Conventional stator-type spark arrestors take up internal muffler volume because of the numerous components necessary to operation. For this same reason, the restriction of the muffler is increased along with the muffler cost because of the added parts.
The present invention arose during efforts to meet a need for a low cost, easily manufactured high performance spark arrestor for a variety of applications, including an ATV, all-terrain vehicle. Such product must meet USDA Standard 5100-1b for spark arrestors for internal combustion engines. This is accomplished in the present invention in a particularly desirable, simple, and low cost manner. In a particularly desirable aspect, the invention enables the use of known elements in combination, including a screen member for blocking carbon particles and preserving performance as well as keeping cost down, star-crimping, and ring crimping.